Phone calls and favors
by Naidoo
Summary: When you are arrested, who's the person you spent your one call on? Two-part story. Rating is for the second chapter. The first one is a T
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Initially I thought about using this idea as chapter for "Best Pastries ever" but it somehow wouldn't have fit. It would have shifted the dynamic in the wrong way. So it became its own story. The beginning of this is rather sketchy for a reason – I leave it up to you who you want it to be_

 _Also, I don't know what's up with my muse. Even with my most active years in a different fandom I haven't been as inspired as I am right now. I literally lie awake at night with story ideas coming to me. But better than not being inspired I guess. I certainly don't plan to take over the first page of fanfiction in the Steph/Ranger category LOL_

* * *

 _His hands were everywhere. At least that's how it felt. My senses were overflown with sensations and an unbearable desire. His lips followed where his hands had been moments earlier. There was teeth and tongue and OH God, he did not just do that!_

 _There was moaning and it wasn't clear whether that was me or him. And quite frankly, who cared?_

 _We were both hot – as in sweaty, hot flash hot. The temperature had risen constantly over the course of the last few minutes – or hours. I had lost track and sense of time. We could have been doing this only ten minutes or hours over and over again. And I wanted it to never stop. This felt good. This felt right. This was heaven. His hands grabbed my hips tightly, held me down and a moment later I felt him move down my body, leaving a hot trail of wet, open mouthed kissed and the his lips were – holy mother of God!_

 _That's when the temperature increased unbearable. And our noise-level probably reached a 'might get murdered, or not' volume. But I was way past caring what neighbors or other people could possibly think. If police was called they'd better not show up before he wasn't done. Cause if they did – I would be PISSED._

 _The cops didn't come, but something started ringing in the background. Neither of us seemed to acknowledge it. Or didn't want to anyway. After a few more rings it started to be distracting. It definitely wasn't my phone, it wasn't a ringtone I'd ever have._

" _You should probably get that," I said, seeing him look at me almost pissed off for a moment. And I agreed with him, whoever was calling had the worst timing in the history of timing. But it started to annoy me. Better get it over with to get on with the good stuff. I closed my eyes, letting him get rid of whoever was calling. A second later he was gone. Like…literally gone, as in not here anymore. Strangely enough the ringing was still going on._

 _Another second later I found myself in my bedroom. Wait, wasn't I just someplace else?_

That's when I realized it had all been a dream. Well, almost all of it. The ringing seemed to be real, since my phone on my nightstand was ringing like crazy still. The numbers on my clock screamed in angry-red the time, which made me groan.

Looking at caller ID it wasn't a number I recognized, except that it was Trenton-area code.

Someone must have died.

That must have been it.

Nothing good ever came out of phone calls at 3 a.m.

"Yo," I answered somewhat sleepy in the phone.

"Yo, yourself," I heard Ranger's voice. That made me think for a moment, since I wasn't expecting him on the other end. I had as a matter of fact all his numbers – office, apartment on the 7th floor and cell phone – not only saved in my phone, but was pretty certain I knew them also from heart by now. Thinking about how often I called him that wasn't really surprising.

"Who died?" I asked rather anxious. God, I hope it wasn't Tank. I liked Tank. He was like this big, bulky version of a Teddy bear. At first he always scared me a bit, seeing I was slightly overextended with all his height and muscle and the not-talking. That got better over the years. He was a sweet guy, who had a cat and seemed to have a very weak spot for Lula. Tank was still intimidating as hell, but…we made progress.

"No one," Ranger said, sounding slightly confused. That surprised me even more, since Ranger usually was wearing the perfect poker face, not showing emotion in any way. At most times I found that ability more or less comforting, since no matter how much of a fool I made out of myself, at most I only got a _Babe_ and some almost-but-barely-there smile.

"Then why are you calling me at that time?" I asked and my voice sounded like a mix between whining and frustration, as well as curiosity.

"I need a favor," he said and _that_ had me all awake all of a sudden.

"Is this a booty call?" I asked partially amused. Truth was, I didn't see Ranger as the booty-call-type of guy. But truth also was, he was hot and well…. male. I guess he had urges and by the number of our meeting in alleys and his constant reminder that he wanted me, I figured he needed a way of release. Somehow I didn't think cold showers were his preferred method. He also wasn't the pick-up-in-a-bar-kind of guy.

That was a lot of 'not-kind-of-guy'. Huhn. So maybe booty-calls were his way.

"Babe," was all I got as a reply. Go figure. Though, this _Babe_ was sounding serious.

Truth is, the only time Ranger actually ever asked for favors was when he needed me to work. Like, really work, as in distractions or researches or finding someone. That last part always amused me – though it didn't happen that often to be honest. Because let's face it, he was way better at finding people than I was. He had talent, I relied on pure luck.

"What favor do you need?" I finally asked.

"You need to bail me out," he stated and I was taken aback for a moment

"Bail you out from what?" Please don't let it be gang-related and that I needed to use my gun.

"Out of jail. I got arrested," came his reply. And that I hadn't seen coming. Ranger was usually operating in what he liked to call grey areas of the law. For me, it was less grey as it was plain black or white. Either you did something legal, or illegal. There was not partly legal. But then again Ranger's and my definition of law and law abiding citizens was usually not the same. It never bothered me to be honest – and maybe that was the most shocking part.

The thing was, he was constantly doing _grey area stuff_ but he never got arrested. He was too careful for that. So, he calling me with that info was surprising to say the least. And then… it hit me.

"Wait, am I your _one call_?" I asked, more shocked than anything.

"Pretty much, Babe."

"Why…. Don't you call Tank or someone else from RangeMan?"

"The core team isn't in Trenton right now. And it's a bit complicated right now. So….?" Ranger asked, letting the question linger in the air.

I liked the idea of Ranger owning me a favor. But then I realized that over the years Ranger had done so much and hardly ever asked for anything in return. Like, really asked for it. He usually always said I would eventually pay him back – not necessarily with money – but he never actually had gotten back to me. Not once. By now I was running a tab that included brand-new cars that I destroyed and he replaced, manpower he sent after me to make sure I was safe and countless times I relied on his grey-area-skills. It was time for paying him back for some of his generosity.

"Where do I pick you up?" I asked, swinging out of bed and making my way to the bathroom, collecting clothes on the way there.

Half an hour later I was at the station, writing a check that had way too many zeros for my liking. I knew I'd get it back from Ranger the first chance he got – not that I would technically insist on it as such, it was just…. I wouldn't have been able to afford his bail. And he knew that. He knew what I made, or didn't make, he knew what my FTAs usually were worth.

Ranger looked his usual self, which translated into irresistible hot, dressed in his usual black clothes and just… cool as a cucumber. He smiled at me – with a real smile for a change – and walked up to me.

"I owe you," he said, pulling me close and pressing a kiss to the top of my head. Despite him having been in lock-up for probably a few hours he smelled his usual self, a good mix of Bvlgari, sex and temptation.

"That you do," I smiled at him, leaning close, so that my lips were next to his ear. "And trust me, I'll collect."

"I'm counting on it, Babe," he simply stated and off we were into the night, going our separate ways.

 _TBC..._

* * *

 _Post-A/N: I couldn't really decide what he would get arrested for – obviously there are plenty of options, but… it would have to be minor-ish, so they would let him go as well as fitting to Ranger. I leave it up to everyone to decide what it was_

 _Also, while researching this, I found out that the common assumption of "you have one phone call when arrested" is more or less fiction that's made up by Hollywood. As a matter of fact "_ _in reality, the number of phone calls you can make varies from as many as you want to zero, depending on the severity and location of your crime and how you act when arrested" (source: todayifoundout/dot/com_ _)_ _Learned something again and there you go, fanfiction does teach you stuff_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Let's see, there's a bit of dominant!Steph, a bit of confused!Ranger…_

 _Also, never having written smut in first-person POV, it was…interesting to say the least. I don't know how often I had to get back and actually change 'she' and 'her' into 'I' and 'me' or the equivalents._

 ** _It should go without saying, but well... This is rather explicit in content, so please tread with caution. If it isn't your thing please do not continue further._**

* * *

 _I loved his sheets. Everything about them. But of course mostly I loved the guy that lay between them. He was an expert at almost everything. He knew how to keep you safe and also how to satisfy every need you'd ever had – or didn't even know you had._

 _The Wizard was certainly a wizard in all ways, especially between the sheets._

 _Right now he kept himself busy with his hands on my back, working through the kinks of tension and hard muscles. The scent of whatever oil he was using attacked my nostrils. His deep kneading and applying pressure to the right spots had me between moaning and crying out in pain– not the good kind mind you – constantly._

 _He spent what seemed like hours doing what he did, being very thoroughly and every part in-between my head and toes seemed to be fair game. And I mean everything, since his fingers inched up my thighs, heading for an area that I was certain didn't require a lot of massaging – well, not the kind he had been doing until now anyway. But I was certain he could convince me easily that I might be wrong. He was good at convincing me. Before I knew what was going on, I felt being turned on my back and him lingering over me, smiling down at me._

" _Maybe you should sit back and enjoy the next part to the fullest," he said, smiling. And his smile held a lot of promises. Promises I surely could get behind._

 _I heard a long Bang, followed by a second and a moment later-_

I was sitting upright in my bed. "Not again," I groaned, looking at my clock on the bedside table. 2:34 a.m. Turned out the sound had been a exhaust from a car. Great. Really fucking great!

I threw myself face first back into the cushions and let out another groan. This really started to become frustrating. This had been probably the third time this week that I woke up, right before the good stuff actually took place. And the fact that I got upset about fictional actions not taking place in a dream was irritating to say the least. But I was frustrated. Really frustrated.

I needed…. Something. Well, I knew what I needed, I just didn't know how exactly, well, not this very moment to be exact.

There were two options, but I wasn't kind of talking to option one. Things were complicated to say the least. I knew showing up at his place, demanding sex wouldn't be an issue though. Because, he was a guy and I still had to meet that one male that actually would turn down a half-naked woman asking for sex standing on his doorstep.

Option two however…was looking very good. He owed me anyway I figured, for bailing him out of jail the other day. Sure, I had told myself that he technically didn't owe me anything, seeing how he came always to my rescue when I needed it and I never actually had managed to pay him back, But…this were desperate times and I didn't care.

I got out of my PJs and into some actual clothes, grabbed my keys and a hoodie and was out of the door and on my way. With little to no traffic whatsoever I made it to my destination within roughly ten minutes.

There was a moment when I debated whether I should just let myself in or actually knock. I realized pretty quickly that most people were probably not up and awake at 3 am, so knocking made no sense. And over the years I had let myself into his place so often that it wouldn't matter now either. Turned out, the decision wasn't mine, since he actually waited for me at the door, a mixture of concern and amusement on his face.

"Babe," was all he said. And honestly, it was all he needed to say. Ranger and I communicated sometimes on surprisingly little amounts of words. Well, mainly Ranger.

"Time to do me that favor you owe me."

He looked at me for a moment, a hint of a smile. "Who are we going after?" he asked and it wasn't lost on me that his eyes were travelling up my bare legs and only stopped when they reached the hem of my very short hot pants. Well, technically they stopped, but I could see in his eyes he was practically undressing me in his mind.

I stepped inside his apartment, thinking how I'd play this best. Probably straight to the point. I knew he'd appreciate it.

"Me," I simply said, closing the door behind me with a kick of my foot, getting out of my hoodie and letting it simply fall to the floor.

My answer made him stop for a moment and look at me confused. He sure as hell didn't know what to make of my answer.

I grabbed the hem of my tank top, yanked it up and gave him a second to realize that I wasn't wearing a bra, before I more or less attacked him with my lips.

I never thought I'd be able to surprise or shock Ranger, but this, right here, right now, shocked the hell out of him. It took him a moment to get with the program before it probably made click.

But when he caught up, _whoa_!

His arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me up against him. His lips left no room for questioning who was in charge of this, despite the fact that _I_ showed up at _his_ door, and his feet nudged me backwards against what I assumed would be the door in a few seconds.

He was kissing me in a hot, heated and forceful manner, backing me further against the door behind me and not even giving me a moment to protest or stop this. Not that I wanted to, because, wasn't this what I came here for? He just kissed the hell out of me. Lips, tongue, hands, it was all there, flooding my senses since they couldn't keep up anymore what was going on where. He pressed himself against me, bringing one of his knees between my legs, spreading them slightly.

I felt how his lips left mine and moved to my neck, sucking, licking and biting. I was almost certain that would leave a mark and how to explain that to my mother, Connie or anyone really was right now the least of my concerns or thoughts even. As a matter of fact, I wasn't thinking _at all._

Not when his lips were doing a good job of keeping all thoughts out of my head and just enjoy the sensation.

I felt his very evident interest in me press softly against me and for a moment of pure bliss I was certain I was rubbing myself against his thigh. A moment later I brought my legs up, wrapping them tightly around his waist and my hands search almost frantically for the hem of the shirt he was wearing. Eventually I'd succeed and yanked the shirt up, letting out a groan of frustration when I realized he had to stop kissing me when I wanted to get rid of the annoying piece of garment that was between my hands and his skin!

He drew back, pulled the shirt over his head and returned to his previous activities, his hands now under my butt. I felt him lift me slightly, wrapped my legs tighter around his torso and a moment later I was no longer pressed against the door. His lips were back to mine and after a few steps I felt us falling and landing on his mattress with me on top of him. _Now we're talking_.

His hands roamed all over my body and I lost my ability to think again – but wait, had it actually returned? I was somehow able to find the drawstrings of his sweatpants and pulled, undoing the tie and pushed them slightly down. A second later I found myself on my back, with him on top of me, my legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. He brought his hands to my ankles, somehow making me realize he wanted my tight hold to loosen. I let my legs fall onto the mattress and noticed his lips leaving my throat, moving down, covering every patch of skin with open-mouthed kissed until he reach my breasts.

While his lips attacked my nipples his hands found the buttons of my hot pants, shoving them down a moment later. I heard the soft thud, which my pants hitting the floor produced and a second later another thud. I assumed that were his pants.

He was laying on top of me again, full contact from head to toe, with his now very prominent erection brushing against my leg. A part of my brain registered I was still in my panties, which he rectified a moment later. Instead of pushing them down and discarding them on the pile of pants, he just ripped them of me. The thin bands connecting the two barely-there scraps of fabric didn't seem to oppose much of a challenge to him.

I felt him push me further up the bed and all of a sudden his lips moved again, leaving burning trails down my torso, moving past my belly until he got comfortable between my legs. And _holy cow!_

Morelli had been good when it came to that department, but Ranger was… there actually weren't any words to describe what he was. He was just _that good_. And why the hell was I thinking about Morelli now? Why? Why was I thinking at all?

He had me writhing under his ministration within seconds, my hands alternating between gripping the sheets next to me and gripping as well as yanking his hair.

My hands slid down his head, my nails digging hard into Ranger's skin, knowing this would leave marks on his neck, but I couldn't care and neither could he it seemed. I was beyond words, all I could produce were sounds: moaning, sighing and groaning was all he would get from me for now. He didn't seem to mind.

With all these heated dreams over the last few days and the fact that they always ended before anything really did happen it didn't take long for me to reach my climax.

I felt him move up my body again, with kisses everywhere until he reach my neck once more. I recognized absentminded a rustling sound somewhere next to me and a moment later he was off me. I saw him rip open a condom-wrapper and had to admit I was glad at least one of us was having the presence of mind.

The first feel of him entering me sent me nearly over the edge once more. He was slightly more then what I was used to in all fairness. And I was used to quite a bit already. My body was tingling for all the right reasons, experiencing a whole new level of sensation and high and I was halfway gone already, giving in to the bliss that this moment held for me.

He pushed into me a few more times, and I met his every move perfectly. His hands held tightly to my hips, his lips alternated between my neck and my lips, sucking, biting, licking, and nipping. At some point it all became just a blur, sensation and heat mixed with desire and that unmistaken tingle in my lower regions that told me I couldn't hold on much longer.

One more push and I was gone, coming in a cry of ecstasy, throwing my head into the cushions and clenching tighter around him.

He followed me over the edge only a few moments later, slamming one last time into me and collapsing against me once it was all over, our heavy breathing the only noise that could be heard for a long while in the otherwise quiet room.

"Oh my god," I said after quite a while, my eyes closed and my head buried deep in the cushions.

I noticed him get up, probably disposing of the condom and when he returned I felt the heavy comforter around me. Not that I was cold – quite the opposite.

He lay down beside me and I couldn't help but turn to my side, curling into him.

I was into snuggling after sex, so what? His arms wrapped around me, pulling me in closer and a moment later I think both of us were asleep.

The last thing I remembered before drifting off to la-la-land was that I saw his pair of handcuffs out of the corner of my eye. Now _there_ was an idea, seeing he got arrested and all, maybe… it was time to find out what he actually got busted for in the first place!

I had a feeling I wouldn't be having interrupted dreams in the near future, and if I did, I knew who to turn to.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*THE END .*.*.*.*.*.*.***


End file.
